Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2013
Song of the Month voting for 2013. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2013 What is your favorite song that plays during a montage? * Wettest Friend — 1 vote * Busted — 59 votes * Forever Summer — 2 votes * Quirky Worky Song — 12 votes * Rocketship to Space — 6 votes 80 total votes for February 2013 What is your favorite song about romance or love? * City of Love — 31 votes * Boat of Romance — 1 vote * Happy Evil Love Song — 12 votes * Gitchee Gitchee Goo — 98 votes * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart — 10 votes * Runnin' from Love — 1 vote 153 total votes. Voting ended on February 4, 2013. for March 2013 What is your favorite song that Olivia Olson sings? (either as herself or as a character like Vanessa) * Busted — 12 votes * The Dad-inator — 0 votes * Happy New Year — 72 votes * He's Eviler — 1 vote * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! — 1 vote * I'm Me — 7 votes * I Walk Away — 1 vote * Lunar Taste Sensation — 4 votes * Not So Bad A Dad — 48 votes * Ready for the Bettys — 1 vote * A Real Boy — 1 vote * That Christmas Feeling — 1 vote * The Twelve Days of Christmas — 4 votes 138 total votes. Voting ended on March 7, 2013. for April/May 2013 What is your favorite song used in The Best LIVE Tour Ever! * We're Gonna Put On A Show! — 6 votes * Phineas and Ferb Theme — 1 vote * Busted — 6 votes * Perry the Platypus — 38 votes * Everything's Better with Perry — 10 votes * Quirky Worky Song — 0 votes * Backyard Beach — 2 votes * Phinedroids and Ferbots (Instrumental) — 0 votes * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Instrumental) — 2 votes * Truck Drivin' Boy — 0 votes * Disco Miniature Golfing King — 1 vote * Fabulous — 1 vote * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) — 1 vote * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day — 1 vote * Summer Belongs to You — 86 votes * Follow the Sun — 1 vote 156 total votes. Voting ended on May 14, 2013. for June 2013 What is your favorite battle-related song? * To War — 10 votes * Robot Riot — 100 votes * A Platypus Fight — 43 votes * Helicopter Fight — 9 votes * Epic Monster Battle — 13 votes 175 total votes. Voting ended on June 11, 2013. for July 2013 What is your favorite song from a Time Shift episode? * Zubada — 27 votes * Way of the Platypus — 114 votes * Questing Song — 7 votes * Epic Monster Battle — 17 votes * Don't Look Down — 14 votes * Perry in a Fez — 18 votes 197 total votes. Voting ended on July 8, 2013. for August 2013 What is your favorite song by a guest star or professional singer? * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day — 87 votes * Christmas is Starting Now — 3 votes * I Believe We Can — 5 votes * Kick It Up A Notch — 40 votes * Spend Half a Day — 9 votes * Boat of Romance — 1 votes * Backyard Hodge Podge — 5 votes * What Is This Thing? — 3 votes * Boat of Romance — 2 votes * Backyard Hodge Podge — 2 votes * The History of the Tri-State Area — 13 votes 170 total votes. Voting ended on August 14, 2013. for September 2013 What is your favorite song performed by Aaron Daniel Jacob? *Phinedroids and Ferbots - 13 votes *Livin' in a Funhouse - 7 votes *Dance, Baby! - 8 votes *'Aerial Area Rug' - 47 votes *Tour de Ferb - 2 votes *Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz - 17 votes *Won't Keep Us Apart - 1 votes *Fly on the Wall - 5 votes *Everything is Propable - 2 votes *Bee Song - 2 votes 104 total votes. Voting ended on September 7, 2013 for October 2013 What is your favorite song from a halloween episode? *'One Good Scare' - 49 votes *He's Eviler - 4 votes *Were-Cow - 2 votes *Vampire Song - 10 votes 65 total votes. Voting ended on October 1, 2013 for November 2013 What is your favorite song about a sport or sporting event? *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen - 7 votes *Pin-bowlin' - 2 votes *F-Games (song) - 8 votes *Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart - 10 votes *'Tour de Ferb (song)' - 40 votes *Football X-7 (song) - 4 votes *Jetpack Volleyball (song) - 2 votes *Hockey Z-9 (song) - 3 votes *Phineas and Ferb Theme#Little League World Series - 2 votes *Dodgers' Code of Conduct - 1 vote 79 total votes. Voting ended on November 1, 2013 for December 2013 What is your favorite song from Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel? *Surfin' Asteroids - 11 votes *My Streets - 4 votes *My Evil Buddies and Me - 17 votes *'Only Trying to Help' - 52 votes *Feelin' Super - 2 votes *Feeling Froggy - 9 votes 95 total votes. Voting ended on December 1, 2013